Funding this proposal will create a rehabilitation prototype of a Point-of-Care, Team-Based Information System (PoinTIS), a state-of-the-art, comprehensive integrated, context-sensitive, community and Web-based information system that will be readily accessible at the point-of-care and along the entire continuum of care by the wide range of health care providers on the rehabilitation teams at two demonstration sites. Per a comprehensive needs assessment, PoinTIS is critically needed. Lack of ready and economical access to evidence-based information at the time and point-of-care now results in both delays and lower levels of patient care and patient education/instruction. As the nation moves rapidly to a largely managed care environment, PoinTIS will be even more critical to ensure high quality and responsive patient care/instruction in a highly cost conscious, competitive, and team-based environment. Funding PoinTIS will result in new ISDN lines and workstations for first-time Web connectivity at four clinical care sites and a new, well publicized, and evaluated RehabTeamSite Homepage with (1) a Knowledged-based Information Tutorial for distance learning and review of resource discovery, retrieval methods, and patient care applications, (2) a full-text manual on Spinal Cord Injury and other Rehab Diseases, Processes, Conditions with context-sensitive, accurate, authoritative, comprehensive, and current information for each of the wide range of health care providers, such as nurses, physical and occupational therapists, on rehabilitation teams; (3) evidence-based resources such as MEDLINE, HealthSTAR, and CINAHL; (4) full-image primary journal literature in 50 leading biomedical and nursing journals; and (5) Rehab News and discussion list capabilities and archives for "best practice" information. Funding is requested for ISDN lines, workstations, a server, primary online nursing journals, and two positions to develop and implement the Knowledge-based Information Tutorial and other components of the RehabTeamSite.